official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Washington County, Virginia
Washington County is a county in Virginia. The population of the county is 54,876. Major roads Interstate 81 US Route 11 US Route 19 US Route 58 US Route 58 Alternate US Route 421 Virginia State Route 75 Virginia State Route 80 Virginia State Route 91 Virginia State Route 617 Virginia State Route 625 Geography Adjacent counties Smyth County (east) Russell County (north) Sullivan County, Tennessee (south) Grayson County (southeast) Johnson County, Tennessee (south-southeast) City of Bristol (southwest) Scott County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 95.75% White (52,543) 2.26% Other (1,241) 1.99% Black or African American (1,092) 12.6% (6,914) of Washington County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Washington County is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, factoring in the Team Galactic activity that tends to go unreported. The county reported 5 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.82 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Abingdon - 8,191 Damascus - 814 Glade Spring - 1,456 CDPs Emory - 1,251 Meadow View - 967 Unincorporated communities Alvarado Azen Bethel Blackwell Clinchburg Friendship Goose Pimple Junction Hayter Holston Ketron Konnarock Lindell Lodi Mendota Midway Taylor's Valley Widener Valley Wyndale Climate Fun facts * Washington County was raided by the Chickamauga Cherokee during the Cherokee–American wars. In July 1776, Chief Dragging Canoe led an attack on Black's Fort (renamed Abingdon in 1778). The area remained prone to attack until after Chickamauga leader Bob Benge was finally slain by settlers in Washington County in 1794. * Washington County politically leaned democrat from the early to mid-20th century, however, since the late 1960s, has turned strongly Republican in most elections. * Frontiersman Joseph Meek was born in Washington County. * Goose Pimple Junction was so named when the domestic disputes of a couple in town were loud enough to give a neighbor goose pimples. Because of its name, its road signs are a popular visitor attraction, and have been stolen by souvenir-hunting tourists at least a dozen times. * Emory is the location of Emory & Henry College. * Damascus is the home of the annual Trail Days festival, and is known as Trail Town USA due to the convergence of four scenic trails in the town, including the Appalachian Trail, U.S. Bicycle Route 76, The Iron Mountain Trail, and the Virginia Creeper Trail. Damascus also is on the route of the Daniel Boone Heritage Trail and the Crooked Road Music Heritage Trail. The Trail Days festival is held around the middle of May each year and draws in excess of 20,000 tourists, making it the largest single gathering of Appalachian Trail hikers anywhere. During the festivals Hikers Parade on May 18, 2013, up to 60 people were injured when a car hit a crowd of people. Some victims were transported to area hospitals by ambulance or helicopters, with some critically injured. * Deceased elite coordinator Gene Allison lived in Clinchburg for almost his entire life. Category:Virginia Counties